What Would You Do?
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Long ago Freddie & Sam got in BIG fight, completely ending iCarly. Now some 13 years later, Freddie finds out just what happened to Sam after she disappeared. SEDDIE! Yay! Songfic/Oneshot to What would you do? By City High. Enjoy! M for a reason pplz
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: After a big fight between Sam and Freddie, iCarly stopped making videos. Now thirteen years later see how Freddie reacts when he finds out what happened to Sam all those years ago._**

**_It's gonna be an awesome but sad songfic. I love Seddie and I started writting this only to realize that this song would be amazing with it! I hope you allz enjoy it! Review :)_**

**_FREDDIE'S POV_**

_Boys and girls wanna hear a true story_

_Saturday night I was at this real wild party  
_

I took a seat next to Gibby at the bar, the lucky SOB had finally gotten up the courage to ask Carly to marry him and me, him and about ten other guys were celebrating his bachelor party. The truth was, a little after Sophomore year in High School Gibby had joined the football team and started working out. Now thirteen years later, he had the girl of his dreams with a condo in Florida. It's not that I was jealous of him having Carly, I had gotten over her years ago, I was jealous that he had someone he loved and someone who loved him back.

The waitress came over, she was in a golden skirt barely two inches long with a black tube top. Her red hair framed her face and made her green eyes shine, "What can I get for you boys?"

Kyle spoke first, "I'll take a Miller Light and how about a lap dance?" He winked at her.

She giggled, "Sorry big guy, I'm just a waitress, you'll have to ask one of them." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder.

I glanced over and my jaw dropped. Woman were everywhere, how had I not noticed this!? A stage was running through the middle of the bar with about seven poles scattered across it. I took in the sight of it all, they even had woman in cages dancing! "Holy shit," I muttered.

_They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
About five or six strippers trying to work for a buck_

The rest of the guys burst out laughing, "How long has it been sense you were with a girl?" Josh asked. Josh was an average guy, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were blue.

I glared, "It hasn't been that long." They all laughed.

The waitress took the rest of our orders and left. I looked at the woman in the cages again. There was something...familiar?....about one of them. My heart started racing. No, it couldn't be. Not her, not here. "Sam?" I whispered.

"What?" Gibby asked.

I shook my head, "That woman, in the cage to the right. Does she look familiar to you?"

Gibby looked, his eyes widened, "Holy fuck! Is that Sam!?" He about screamed.

"Shhh!" I said, glaring at him again. "I'm going to go-" But before I could finish my sentence I was surrounded by woman.

Their hands were everywhere at once, I tried to pull away but found they were stronger than they looked. All I could here was the music and "Hey stud." with a little "Wanna have some fun?" put in there too.

Gibby appeared next to me, "We'll distract them, you go find out if that's her."

I gave him a slight nod and watched as him and the rest of the guys were surrounded by the woman. I laughed, it was a funny sight to see. The stroke lights were a bit blinding but I kept pushing my way along. Finally, I was there. The woman was tall and skinny. She slid up and down the pole perfectly and I couldn't stop the reaction I was getting. She pressed herself against the pole and threw her long blonde hair back and my breathing caught. It was Sam and she was a stripper! Her body on the pole was mesmerizing. I had never seen something so exotic. "Sam," I whispered, taking another step closer.

_Then I took one girl outside with me  
Her name was Loni she went to junior high with me  
Said why you up in there dancing for cash  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last_

Suddenly, she stopped and her blue eyes drilled holes into me. Her mouth dropped a bit and she took a step back, pressing herself against the cage bars. "No," she whispered.

It was her! I knew it! She had runaway all those years ago and I had finally found her! "It's me. It's Freddie!" I reached out to her but she wouldn't stop shaking her head.

"You have to leave."

"No way, I just found you. I'm not going to lose you again. Carly has missed you!"

Her eyes softened, "Carly," she breathed.

"Yea! She's going to be getting married soon. You know she'd want to see you."

I watched her eyes look to my ring finger, "She's marrying Gibby," I said quickly, not wanting her jump to the wrong conclusion.

She shook her head again, "Freddie you have to leave, I can't-" but she was cut off.

"Is he bothering you Sammie?" I looked next to me and jumped.

A huge man atleast six inches taller than me stood next to me glaring. She took a step toward, "No, he's just asking for a good time, no worries Jimmy."

He nodded, "Do you want me to reserve you two a room?" He asked.

"Yes," I said before Sam could say anymore. "Please."

He smiled and nodded, "How long?"

"An hour, tops." I grinned and winked at Sam.

Her face grew red and she unlocked herself from the cage. Jimmy walked off and Sam stood next to me. "I can't believe you did that, you know for an hour it's three hundred bucks?"

I shrugged, "Oh well, we need to talk."

With a flip of her hair, she started walking after Jimmy. I couldn't help but watch her walk. Her hips were so breath taking I could barely stand it. She was in a very very small string bikini. "Here we are." She opened a door and locked it behind us.

"Wow," I muttered. The room was huge with a bed in the right corner. The walls were a midnight blue and the carpet was crazy soft. I sat down on the bed and looked over at Sam. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, laying me on the bed. "Sam wai-"

But her lips on mine caught me off guard and stopped my protests. She crawled onto the bed with me and straddled my hips. A moan escaped my lips as she started grinding against me. _No! Stop it, this is Sam. Your friend! You've gotta get control of yourse-_she grabbed the top of my pants and started pulling at them._ Fuck it!_ I screamed in my head and flipped us over. I quickly pulled off my pants and tore off my shirt. She arched her back and pressed her chest closer to me. "Freddie," she groaned.

"Sam. Oh God, Sam." I slid her out of her top and started down at her chest, "Amazing," I breathed and took one nipple into my mouth. I couldn't help but smile as she ran her hands through my hair and pulled my head closer to her chest.

Everything hit me. My eyes widened and I pulled away from her. "Freddie?" She whispered, pushing herself up.

I shook my head, "No. Sam. I can't do this. I-I just can't! You're my friend! Why are you doing this?!"

_She said_

What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money

"Freddie, tell me. What would you do if your son was at home cry because he's hungry? What am I suppose to do? I've gotta feed him somehow and if sleeping with a man for a little bit of money will keep him happy then I'll do it!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Sam had a son? When did this happen!? "What would you do if the father of your son was out there somewhere probably getting high! Or maybe getting into or out of prison!!"

_And his daddys gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock-down_

I pulled my pants back on, "Sam I can help you! I can get you a better job, please let me help!"

_I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life_

"You don't think I've tried to get a better job? I have and if I get fired from this one then what am I suppose to do!? To you this is just a good time where you can have sex and be free but this is what I call life! I'm not life you and Carly, I can't do all the stuff you guys can. Now tell me Freddie, if you were me and had the same problems what would you do?"

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, "You're not the only one Sam, plenty of woman have gone through this! There's no excuse for what you're doing."

_Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
That's no excuse to be living all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said everyday I wake up hoping to die  
She said nigga I know about pain 'cause  
Me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I done been through more sh  
You can't even relate ta_

Her blue eyes met mine, "You don't get it. Everyday I wake up and I hope today will be the last time I see the sun. I wish every morning to die. I know more about pain than you ever will. Me and my mom disappeared from Seattle for my dad couldn't rape us anymore. Before than I went through more shit than you could understand! So don't stand here and tell me there's no excuse! You don't understand! So tell me Freddie! What the fuck would you do!?"

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere smoking rock now  
In and out of lock-down  
I ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life  
_

What would I do? "You really want to know?" I asked, getting in her face.

"Yes! What would you do!?"

_Then she said  
What would you do if?  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
What would you do if?  
'Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through  
What would you do if?  
Get up on my feet and stop making up tired excuses  
What would you do if?  
Girl I know if my mother could do it baby you can do it!_

I pulled on my shirt and glared at her, "I'd stop hiding behind all those stupid excuses and get up on my feet! I'd get a better job for starters! I would do that because I wouldn't want my baby going through what I went through." Her eyes widened as she realized what I meant. I could see it all connect in her mind. Why my mom was so protective and why my dad was never around. "I'd get myself up and clean myself off. Sam, if my mom could do it, so can you." I wrapped her up in my arms and held her close as she cried into my shoulder.

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere somking rock now  
In and out of lock-down  
i ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I'm so sorry that it took this long and I STILL haven't got the second part out but I really wanted to base it on a song. So, I've come up with two song that will sorta be like Sam's POV of going back to Freddie and Carly. The song with the most review comment thingys will be the song I use. I'll be counting them all up on the twenty-seventh of this month so get your votes in!

'Start Again' By Red

OOOOORRRRRRR

'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson.

So, tell me which one you would rather have for the next chapter!!!

Love,

BD


End file.
